In Which Edgeworth Discovers FanFiction
by Skyheart42
Summary: Yeah... Pretty much self-explanatory. One-shot(at least for now), Post-DD.


**11:30 AM**

Miles Edgeworth was sitting in his office, drinking tea and checking his e-mail, when he noticed something strange. In his inbox, there was an e-mail from an address he had never seen before, and the e-mail's subject line said _FanFiction_.

_What the heck is "FanFiction"?_ He had a small, nagging feeling that he wouldn't like what he found, but he ignored it and opened the e-mail. Inside, the only thing he found was a link. _**fanfiction net / game / Phoenix-Wright-Ace-Attorney /**. _He clicked the link, and was greeted with a somewhat plain-looking website, with mostly a white color scheme, and a thin blue banner at the top. Below the banner, most of the page was filled with white boxes with text in them.

He looked at one of the boxes near the top. At the top of the box, it had what appeared to be a title, and someone's username. He looked at the rest of the text in the box. In grey text at the bottom, he noticed the word "Chapters". _So these boxes link to stories of some sort...? _He was about to click on the box he had been looking at, but he noticed that the number next to the word "chapters" was over a hundred, so he decided to search for something less time-consuming.

After scrolling down a bit, something caught his eye: his own name. It was in the black text- which he assumed to be some kind of summary or description- in a box for a story. He tentatively clicked the box, and the page that appeared on his screen had the story's box at the top, and the rest of the page was dominated by a large box that held the story itself.

He began reading, and soon, a large part of him wished he hadn't. It turned out the story was about himself and Wright... _Together..._ Being... extremely intimate...

_What is this erotic nonsense?!_ He still continued reading, and at some point he realized that there was a strange feeling growing inside of him. Was he... _enjoying_ this... this nonsense? He finished reading the story, and while he wished it wasn't true, he couldn't deny it to himself- he _had_, indeed, enjoyed it. He felt completely ashamed that he would enjoy reading something so graphically erotic, but nonetheless, he suddenly found himself wanting more.

He clicked the back button to go back to the list of stories, and after some searching, he found more stories pairing him with Phoenix, as well as other people. He began reading, and whatever work he was doing before he found the website was immediately forgotten as he immersed himself in FanFiction.

* * *

**5:00 PM**

Detective Gumshoe walked down the hall towards the Chief Prosecutor's office. He knocked on the door and stepped inside without waiting for an answer.

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir?" Edgeworth was looking intently at his computer screen, with his eyes moving across the screen repeatedly- he seemed to be reading something. At Gumshoe's voice, Edgeworth froze for a moment, and then glanced up at Gumshoe with a "Hm?", before clicking something on his computer, and then looking back up at Gumshoe and clearing his throat. Gumshoe noticed that Edgeworth's eyes were bloodshot.

"Yes, Detective?"

"Um, I just brought that evidence you wanted for your case tomorrow," Gumshoe told him.

"Oh, right. Thank you, Detective," Edgeworth said, taking the evidence.

Gumshoe turned to leave, but before he exited the office, he looked back at Edgeworth, who was once again staring intently at his computer.

"Hey, sir," Gumshoe said. "You look kind of tired... Maybe you should take a break from all this work."

Gumshoe noticed Edgeworth silently mouth something, and glance at a stack of papers on his desk, and then at something on his computer screen, with what seemed like a horrified expression on his face.

"I, uh- I'm afraid I have far too much to do, Detective."

"Oh. Well, see you later, sir." And with that, he left.

* * *

**Yeah... That just happened...**

**I'm thinking of expanding this to have chapters where other characters discover FanFiction, but I'll only do that if I get some feedback. Which characters do you want to see? Let me know via review or PM! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
